A Choco-lot of Trouble
by LuckyRosepetal
Summary: Sure, she was glad to see him again, but that didn't give him the right to eat her chocolate! Amuto


**AN: Hello and welcome to my first Shugo Chara fic. I haven't written a story in over a year, and, bonestly, I don't know if that's good or bad. Are my skills rusty? Or have I improved with time? Well, it doesn't really matter. I just hope you enjoy this story. I know I had a lot of fun writing it!**

It was surprisingly nice to have Ikuto in her room again.

Amu supposed it was only natural to feel that way, since this was the first time she had seen him in person in five years. Sure, they had spoken on the phone, and texted each other more and more frequently as time went on, but…

She had really missed him. And now that he was here with her, she was almost brimming with happiness.

She almost was. But she _wasn't _and it was because the blue-haired man had begun _eating her chocolate._

"What the hell, Ikuto!" she yelled as she tried to tackle her boyfriend. Ikuto, however, merely dodged her. Unfortunately, this caused Amu to land on the floor with a heavy thump.

She was lucky that her parents weren't home at the moment.

"I'm sure you two need some time to catch up," her mom had said with a wink as the woman dragged her sobbing husband and youngest daughter out the door.

She gathered herself into a crouching position and glared at Ikuto, but stayed on the floor. "That hurt, you jerk," she complained.

Ikuto's only response was to pop another small piece of chocolate into his mouth.

"Those are mine, you know," she continued, reaching for the man's legs. He just smirked and stepped into the doorframe.

"But Amu, I've been away for five _years,_" he stated in mock innocence. "You owe me for five Valentine's Days," he said, and he only laughed when Amu got to her feet and tried to grab the bag of chocolate from his hand. Though she knew he could no longer chara change with Yoru, she could practically _see _a pair of cat ears and a tail twitching smugly.

"Damn it, Ikuto," Amu growled as the object of her annoyance started down the stairs. She really wished she had Ran to help her; it would be really useful to have some magical wings right about now.

Ikuto plopped onto the couch and pulled out the final piece of chocolate. He waved it tauntingly in front of his lips. "You've got good taste in chocolate, by the way," he said as he dropped the last sweet, glorious piece into his mouth. Amu watched in horror as he licked his lips.

"Ikutooooo," she groaned, jumping on her jerk of a boyfriend now that he had no reason to escape her. Her fists clutched at his chest and her legs were tangled with his. Amu, however, failed to realize the position they were in until Ikuto pointed it out with a smirk.

"I know you missed me, Amu, but please, control yourself." Ikuto told his girlfriend, sitting up against the side of the couch so she was in his lap rather than on top of him.

Amu hit him on the head. "P-Pervert," she stuttered out as her face flushed red. But her face soon contorted back to an angry expression. "And don't change the subject! You _stole _my chocolate," she complained again.

Ikuto put on an innocent look again. "You mean you didn't get them for me?" he asked with a pretend pout.

Amu narrowed her eyes. "No, I didn't."

Ikuto smiled. "I should have shared, then," he said, and Amu was just about to tell him that he shouldn't have been anywhere near _her _chocolate when suddenly, she found her lips captured in a kiss.

Amu's eyes widened. This was the first time they had kissed on the lips. It was quite nice. O-Only because Ikuto's mouth still tasted like chocolate. Really, she only enjoyed kissing her neko pervert boyfriend a _little _bit. She was definitely in it for the remnants of her chocolate. Really.

Not that such thoughts kept her from closing her eyes and wrapping her hands around Ikuto's shoulders. And she may have let him pull her closer, enjoying the feeling of his hands in her hair. Any moans she may have made were definitely only in relation to the chocolate. She certainly didn't wish that the moment could go on forever.

Lucky, then, because in fact, the moment was interrupted in the next second by the sound of a door opening.

To Amu and Ikuto's credit, they quickly spread apart so that they were sitting on separate sides of the sofa. Unfortunately, 9 year old Ami Hinamori, as the first one to enter the house, had seen everything she needed to burst out in a childish song.

"Amu and Ikuto, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G," she chanted merrily.

Amu's face had turned a bright red, and she wouldn't have been surprised if someone told her she was literally giving off steam.

"A-A-Ami, don't say that! We, We weren't d-doing anything like that," Amu managed to get out.

Meanwhile, Tsumugu Hinamori was sobbing again. "But Amu's too young for boys," he whined as his wife tried to console him.

"She's eighteen now, dear."

"I'm running away!" he insisted, running down the hallway and slamming the door to the bathroom.

Tsumugu's prompt exit managed to draw the attention of the room's other three occupants. Ikuto raised an eyebrow at Amu. Ami giggled. And Amu wanted to melt into the couch she was sitting on.

"I-I-Ikuto is very busy and has to leave _right now._" Amu said quickly, breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone. "_Right, _Ikuto?" she asked in a strained tone.

"Yep," Ikuto agreed, standing up and walking to the door. When he was behind Ami and Midori, he offered his girlfriend a wink, which she would have blushed at if her face wasn't already as red as it could get.

"See you later, Amu-koi," he said, waving as he shut the door.

Ami grinned broadly.

Midori smiled gently.

Tsumugu let out a choked cry from the bathroom.

And Amu, as it turned out, learned that her face could, in fact, get redder.

One thing was sure: Ikuto was going to be in a _lot _of trouble when Amu got her hands on him.

And not a perverted kind of trouble, either. Really.


End file.
